Edge 3:16
by suspect tomatoes
Summary: The Brian Kendrick will rise again. Edge, Christian, Jericho, Cody and Ledgeacy. One-shot.


**A/N: ANOTHER! HOORAH!**

_For Edge Plus One,_

_You are cordially invited to the memorial service for our friend and former co-worker, The Brian Kendrick. We lost him way too soon, but it is our job to remember his legacy, and not forget it._

_Services will be held at the humble abode of Christopher Jericho, Esq. Please bring a wrapped good._

_Or at least put it in a baggie._

_Signed,_

_Christopher Jericho and Jason Reso, co-founders of the Smoke Up for TBK Memorial Society_

_

* * *

_

Mack put the card down. "He could've at least written my name."

"He put plus one."

"He's not talking about your dress size?"

Adam tried to smack her. "I shouldn't even bring you for that comment."

"I got the goods, sugar britches. You're gonna show up empty-handed if you don't bring me."

"And you certainly fill up my hand, babe."

"I wouldn't talk, muffin top."

"_Hey_! That was for _one _pay-per-view."

"If you had come back fat, but clean-shaven, I wouldn't have been so horrified."

Adam picked up the card again, giving Mack a sideways glance. "Maybe I'll call up Lita, see what she's—"

Mack smacked him on the ear.

"_Ow_! Jesus _Christ_!" Adam bent away from her, mouth open, eyes narrowed. "Why do you always have to hit me?"

"Why do you always have to be an asshole?"

"It comes naturally to me."

"Well, violence comes naturally to _me_."

"Good _morning_!" Becky came into the kitchen, Cody in tow, and frowned at the tense people before her. "What's going on?"

"Did you get one of these?" Adam growled, handing the card over without breaking his gaze.

Becky nodded before she even saw it. "Yeah. We're gonna head over there in a few. I brought bacon, though."

Mack turned her head. "Bacon?"

"I won!"

"Fuck off, I got bacon." Mack took the bag from Becky, opened it up to smell. "Goddamn. Nothing like weed and greasy shit first thing in the morning."

Adam licked his lips, tapping his fingers on the counter. "Can I have some?"

"Not a chance, fatty."

* * *

"Are they playing _taps_?"

Mack didn't answer him, just kept her stride strong as she headed up to Chris's door. "I can't believe you didn't dress up."

"It's not a _funeral_, Mack."

"It might as well be!" She stopped walking, pausing to keep the tears from falling. "I'm just... going to miss him_ so much_."

Adam rolled his eyes and grabbed the back of her neck, walking her into the house.

The entire place was empty, save for the stacks of gifts piled up on Chris's dining room table. The kitchen was loaded with different dishes and goodies, three kegs of beer stuck next to the sliding door.

Chris was staring at the pool with Jay, their arms around each other's shoulders, holding red plastic cups. Adam slid open the screen and stepped out into the balmy air.

Chris turned, eyes red. "Oh. Hi."

Adam blinked. "You're wearing a suit."

"Big surprise," Mack grumbled. She went forward and into Chris's open arms. "How are you holding up?"

"It gets harder every day."

Jay came up to Adam, smiling sadly, hands in his suit pants pockets. "Hey, man. Thanks for..." But then his lip trembled. He broke into sobs, falling into Adam's chest. "Thanks for coming, bro. It means _a lot_."

Adam grunted and awkwardly patted Jay's back.

Jay straightened, wiping his hand under his nose. "Where's Becky?"

"They had to pick something up."

"For the celebration of life?" Jay croaked.

Adam stared at him. "Yes. The celebration of life."

Jay nodded and turned to Jericho. "Have you seen Kaitlyn?"

"She's preparing the mausoleum."

Jay nodded again, sadly, and wiped his eyes. "I'm gonna go play with Felix."

"Whatever helps," Chris said solemnly.

Adam turned to Chris when Jay left. "You guys are joking, right?"

Jericho looked at him with dead eyes. "This is not a day for laughter, my friend. This is a day of a mourning, of remembering those who we've lost so dear to us."

"Kendrick's not _dead_!"

"He's dead in our hearts," Jericho gritted painfully. His eyes watered around the edges. "He's dead to all of us."

"This is ridiculous, Chris. We should be toking in celebration! Kendrick doesn't have to waste a thousand dollars every time he fails a drug test anymore!"

"But he was fighting the _man_." Chris thumped his fist against Adam's chest. "He was sticking it to the man by doing what he loved no matter what it cost him. He was fighting for all of us! A role model, a _fighter_. He stood for something we're all trying to become, Adam, not just stoners, but _stoners_."

Adam blinked at him. "Yeah. Can I have a beer?"

Chris nodded. "It's inside. Help yourself. I need to tend to memorial duties."

"You go do that." Adam went inside and poured himself some beer from the keg on the kitchen counter, sipping it. He spat it out at the bitter taste, and all over Cody Rhodes, who had just walked through the doorway.

Cody blinked through the froth on his eyelashes. "Hi, Adam."

Adam chucked the cup in the sink. "_Sam Adams_. Who's the asshole who brought _American_ beer?"

"It was in his will," Becky said sadly.

"He had a _will_?" Adam slapped his forehead. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

Cody side-stepped him and grabbed a napkin, rubbing it over his face. He brushed weakly at the blue and orange striped tie he was wearing. "If this doesn't come out, you're paying for my dry-cleaning."

Adam flapped his hand at Cody, turning back to Becky. "Did you get what you needed to get?"

"Yeah. I brought a special present for all of us."

Adam looked down at her hands. "What is it?"

"Salvia." Becky grinned. "I figured it would help us get through this tough time without Brian."

"Brian's not dead." Adam looked out at the pool when Jay came stumbling up, sobbing loudly, Felix smothered against his chest. Chris consoled him. Adam looked back at Becky. "Give it to me. I need it."

* * *

"This isn't Salvia, it's fucking ganj," Adam grumbled, sitting at the deep end of the pool. His jeans were rolled up, legs in the water.

"It's low grade Salvia." Kait sat down next to him and smiled. "How you holding up?"

"_I'm_ fine, and I've _been_ fine."

Kait nodded, looking out at the rippling pool water. "Jay's a mess."

"You think?"

"He's in Chris's bedroom trying to train Felix to Irish dance."

Adam ran his hand down his cheek. "You should probably go check on him. Someone's gonna have to clean up his cuts and scratches."

Kait laughed. "He thinks Felix likes him. It's really sad."

"Must be the baby-talk."

"Or the fact that he smothers him every chance he gets." Kait glanced over his shoulder, getting to her feet. "Your girlfriend's coming over. She looks upset."

"Isn't _everyone_?" Adam sighed and glanced up disinterestedly when Mack sat close to him. He put his arm around her and sighed again. "How are you... _holding up_?"

She shrugged, wordless.

"Do you miss him?"

She nodded.

"He'll be back."

She shook her head, eyes shaking. "I just don't understand why he was just... _taken_ so suddenly from us. Why isn't life fair, Adam?"

"Don't ask me."

"But you're God."

Adam grinned. "Oh, yeah."

Mack sniffled, putting her head on his shoulder. "If you're God, Adam, make TBK come back."

Adam let out a breath and kissed her temple, getting to his feet. He closed his eyes and lifted his hands up. "The Brian Kendrick, come back to us. We miss you."

"Heyyyyyy, _broski_."

Adam and Mack turned to the house, where Brian was stepping through the glass door. His hair was disheveled, eyes the reddest they'd ever seen. He staggered over to them.

"_Edge_, my man. How's it hangin', man?" Brian slapped Adam's hand awkwardly, trying to make it into a handshake, but he got distracted half-way through it, dancing around him to get to MacKenzie. "Babe. You look sad. Give The Brian Kendrick a hug."

Mack jumped to her feet and into Brian's arms, practically knocking him over. "We missed you so much, Brian!"

"_Whoa_, missy, cool your jets. TBK's not goin' anywhere." He grinned, wrinkling his nose, flitting on his toes as he raised his hand, revealing a baggie. "Wanna smoke?"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Jericho came over. "You can't do it until we start the memorial service!"

"Well, then _start_ _it_, Jerichoooo." Brian let out a dirty laugh then flounced away, swinging his arms as he came up behind Jay, who had just come outside to show everyone that he'd taught Felix a jig.

Adam and Mack watched as Jay turned around, dropped the cat, screamed, picked the cat up again, and smothered it against Brian while he hugged him.

Cody came up beside them, hand pulling Becky. He nudged Adam. "So you were right. He wasn't dead."

Adam glared at him. "No, he _was_ dead. I just brought him back to life."

"But you said—"

"He was _dead_, Codester, and I brought him back to life. Because I'm God."

"But—"

"GOD SAYS SILENCE!"

Everyone went quiet.

Adam smiled at Cody. "See? I can do _anything_. Now, let's smoke!"

**A/N: HOLD YOUR HORSES. Review.**


End file.
